


Hospital Realisations

by KaliDW



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, angsty Tang Yi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliDW/pseuds/KaliDW
Summary: He has been there for at least 20 minutes now, looking at Shao Fei, incapable of stepping any closer. He couldn’t move, rooted to his place because of the multitude of emotions he was feeling and was incapable of processing, there was just too much going on in his mind.or what goes through Tang Yi's mind when he visits Shao Fei at the hospital.





	Hospital Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Written after episode 10. 
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes! :)

Tang Yi was interrupted from all the overthinking he was doing by the door opening and Zhao Zi calling for Shao Fei. Upon seeing him, the small cop looked a little shocked but took a step back and closed the door behind him leaving Tang Yi alone with his thoughts again. 

He has been there for at least 20 minutes now, looking at Shao Fei, incapable of stepping any closer. He couldn’t move, rooted to his place because of the multitude of emotions he was feeling and was incapable of processing, there was just too much going on in his mind. 

Tang Yi was usually the type to keep his feelings in check, nothing could faze him, it had to be like that in his world, lose your edge and you could risk your life. But looking at Shao Fei now, Tang Yi found it really hard to keep his usual calm. 

Finally Tang Yi took a shaky breath and decided to walk closer. He stopped at the side of the bed and for the first time since he got in the hospital room, he really looked at Shao Fei, at how pale his faced looked and how fragile and defenceless he appeared and it broke something in Tang Yi’s heart. 

The guilt started to suffocate him. Shao Fei’s boss was right, all the things he said to him were true. 

In the short time that Shao Fei was around him, this was already the second time the younger man ended up in hospital because of him. It was Tang Yi’s fault Shao Fei was kidnapped and ended up with an infected wound and it was his fault he was lying there now. It was his fault he almost died; he was the one that send him there. Maybe if they were together nothing like this would have happened, maybe he would be fine now at home just pouting and drinking cola to wash down Tang Yi’s teasing. 

Tang Yi’s mouth curved slightly upwards in a bitter smile thinking back at when Shao Fei took him out to lunch to thank him. It was there that for the first time Tang Yi started to think of him as less of an annoying cop following his every only. Little by little Tang Fei saw begun to see him as a sort of half-friend. 

Shao Fei had this kind of effect on people once you stated to get to know him. He wears his heart on his sleeve and you can do anything but like it, especially if you are in a world like Tang Yi’s where everyone wears a mask. It was refreshing to see someone like Shao Fei, someone so completely honest. 

Shao Fei was so easy to ready, his emotions so clearly displayed on his face. Tang Yi took another step closer to the bed and something suddenly prompted him to seek the other man’s touch and so he did exactly that, he delicately moved his hand down to hold Shao Fei’s and immediately felt a soothing warmth emanating from him. Another surge of emotions hit him, emotions that he could not yet fully comprehend. 

Tang Yi started to think back at the last couple of weeks, at how and when the dynamic between the two of them changed, but he could not pinpoint exactly when it happened. 

It must have been when Tang Yi started noticing how the Shao Fei would sneak little glances at him now and then clearly indicating he has some amount of attraction towards the gangster. Or maybe it was when Shao Fei started to respond with a little jealousy to Tang Yi’s teasing him with things like kissing Andy. 

But if Tang Yi allowed himself to be honest, the things between them changed because of him, he let Shao Fei in without even noticing, he unconsciously decided to let his guard down around him. The cop managed to break his defences with his sincere smiles and all those little gestures that Tang Yi found cute and endearing. 

Before they were kidnapped together, Shao Fei was only a nuisance for Tang Yi, popping out from nowhere to ask him about the incident of 4 years ago relentlessly, but after that Tang Yi came to see him in a different light. 

Now that he was really thinking about it, he finally recalled the exact moment something in him shifted, it was the moment Shao Fei apologised for misjudging him. It was such a little thing but it made something in Tang Yi’s heart stir, he felt like someone was seeing the real him that was hiding behind all those walls he built and it scared him. That is why he immediately retorted with a snarky remark. 

Tang Yi was brought back from his trance by Shao Fei stirring in his bed, finally waking up. Tang Yi squeezed his hand more tightly trying to convey all the feelings he finally realised he had for Shao Fei. He knew now that he liked the younger man and there was no escaping it any more. 

Shao Fei slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry but clear enough to make out the silhouette of the man standing beside him. His head still a little groggy because of the anaesthetic, he tiredly smiled at Tang Yi before the rational part of his brain kicked in and noticed that Tang Yi was holding his hand and looking at him with an expression way different than his usual stony one, he looked...worried? It was probably the drugs in his system, he told himself. 

“You’re finally awake. Are you in pain? Do you need something?” Tang Yi spoke in almost a whisper. 

Shao Fei was taken aback by how the other man was acting, he just shook his head and tried to sit. The drugs they gave him were good, because he was not in as much pain as he expected, it was manageable for now. 

Now that he was a little more awake his eyes shifted to their intertwined hands and then immediately lifted to look Tang Yi in the eyes ready to fire at least a dozen of questions but he was prevented from doing so by the other man blurting out: 

“Meng Shao Fei, I like you.” And upon seeing the shocked expression on Shao Fei’s face he continued. “I know you like me, and I’ve been teasing you about it, but I’m done playing games after all this. I like you.” 

Shao Fei thought he was having a morphine-induced dream until he felt Tang Yi’s free hand caressing his cheek. He was speechless, which was something new for the ever-rambling man. The only thing he managed to do was to squeeze Tang Yi’s hand and lean into his touch closing hi eyes. 

“You must be tired. Rest and we’ll talk when you wake up. I’ll be here.” Tang Yi murmured in the softest of voices and Shao Fei obeyed. He leaned back on the bed dozing off immediately. 

Tang Yi grabbed a chair and sat near the bed resuming the hand holding. He let out a deep breath, still overwhelmed by the events. He gazed at Shao Fei, a mixture of relief, happiness and hope bubbling in his heart. They were going to be alright from now on, Tang Yi will make sure of it, he will protect his person.

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely the first time I write something. I've never been this obsessed with a show before that 2 episodes a week are really not enough I needed more, hence the attempt at writing!! :)


End file.
